1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to an apparatus for separating liquid films floating on liquids, in particular of oil films floating on water, comprising bodies being rotatably supported and being partially immersed into the liquid and comprising strippers arranged above the surface of the liquid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Separating of oil films floating on water and having a thickness of some tenth up to several millimeters is extremely difficult in practice. It has already been proposed to separate oil films by means of pumps via suction nozzles from the liquid surface, which, however, suffers from the drawback that a substantial quantity of water is entrained. After the suction operation, there remain still substantial quantities of oil which must subsequently be bound by means of expensive oils binding agents and must most frequently be manually skimmed off. Oil recovered in this manner is most frequently unsuitable for being regenerated or being reused and must frequently be burnt in a supported combustion.